channeledknowledgefandomcom-20200215-history
Saint Germain
Master of the Violet Flame, Chohan of the Seventh Ray The ascended master Saint Germain is the chohan of the seventh ray and sponsor of the United States of America. He is a master alchemist of the sacred fire who comes bearing the gift of the violet flame of freedom for world transmutation. Together with his twin flame, the ascended lady master Portia, the Goddess of Justice, he is the hierarch of the Aquarian age. He is the great sponsor of freedom's flame, while Portia is the sponsor of the flame of justice and opportunity. The name Saint Germain comes from the Latin Sanctus Germanus, meaning simply “Holy Brother.” As chohan, or lord, of the seventh ray, Saint Germain initiates our souls in the science and ritual of transmutation through the violet flame. Saint Germain and Portia deliver to the people of God the dispensation for the seventh age and the seventh ray—the violet ray of freedom, justice, mercy, alchemy and sacred ritual—a new lifewave, a new civilization, a new energy. Diplomats, priests of the sacred fire, actors, writers and defenders of freedom serve with Saint Germain on the seventh ray. The Strauss waltzes carry the vibration of the violet flame and will help to put you in tune with Saint Germain. The Rakoczy March, by Franz Liszt, carries the flame of his heart and the formula of the violet flame. His electronic pattern is the Maltese cross; his fragrance, that of violets. Master Saint Germain, Seventh Ray, and the Violet Flame Violet Flame Mantra by Saint Germain for transmuting personal and planetary past errors in thought, feeling and action. I AM a being of violet fire, I AM the purity God desires. Initiation: on the Seat-of-the-Soul Chakra Gifts of the Holy Spirit: gift of Prophecy and the Working of Miracles Etheric Retreats: The Cave of Symbols, Table Mountain, Wyoming, USA; The Temple of the Maltese Cross, Transylvania, Romania Vibration: Violet, Purple, Pink, Aqua, Teal Gemstone: Amethyst, Diamond, Aquamarine Quality: Freedom, Alchemy, Justice, Diplomacy, Transmutation Day: Saturday Saint Germain's Previous Lifetimes As high priest of the Violet Flame Temple on the mainland of Atlantis thirteen thousand years ago, Saint Germain sustained by his invocations and his causal body a pillar of fire, a veritable fountain of violet singing flame, which magnetized people from near and far who came to be set free from every binding condition of body, mind and soul. This they achieved by self-effort through the offering of invocations and the practice of seventh-ray rituals to the sacred fire. Saint Germain was embodied as the prophet Samuel, [https://www.summitlighthouse.org/st-joseph-master-saint-germain/ Saint Joseph], Saint Alban-the first martyr of Britain, and Merlin—alchemist, prophet and counselor to King Arthur. More recently, Saint Germain was Roger Bacon, [https://www.summitlighthouse.org/christopher-columbus-visionary-freedom/ Christopher Columbus] and, in his final lifetime, [https://www.summitlighthouse.org/francis-bacon-shakespeare-author/ Sir Francis Bacon]. Francis Bacon has been called the greatest mind the West ever produced and is known as the father of inductive reasoning and the scientific method. His soul entered the ritual of the ascension from the Rakoczy Mansion, retreat of the Great Divine Director, on May 1, 1684. After his final lifetime as Sir Francis Bacon, the ascended master Saint Germain physically appeared throughout the courts of Europe as [https://www.summitlighthouse.org/le-comte-de-saint-germain/ le Comte de Saint Germain]. Ascended Master Saint Germain Sponsors Spiritual Organizations In the twentieth century, Saint Germain stepped forth once again to sponsor an outer activity of the Great White Brotherhood. In the early 1930s, he contacted Guy Ballard whom he trained as a messenger and who, under the pen name of Godfré Ray King, released the foundation of Saint Germain's instruction for the New Age in the books Unveiled Mysteries, The Magic Presence and The “I AM” Discourses. In 1961 Saint Germain contacted Mark L. Prophet, and founded the [https://www.summitlighthouse.org/keepers-of-the-flame/ Keepers of the Flame® Fraternity] to quicken all who had originally come to earth with Sanat Kumara—to serve as world teachers and ministering servants in their families, communities and nations at this critical hour of the turning of cycles. https://www.summitlighthouse.org/saint-germain/